


Courtesy Counts

by obiwansbeard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: Emma Swan is a shy, witty, blonde nerd living in South Beach, Florida. Regina Mills is the drop dead gorgeous, aloof, hardass mayor of Storybrooke, a small town in Maine. Regina and Emma have been online friends for a long time, they talk almost every single day and have feelings for each other but neither have been able to confess it to the another. Both woman are content with this, until one day when their real life friends Kathryn and Ruby set them up on a blind date with someone else. They talk about each of their dates, and there is the possibility that Emma and Regina might meet each other for the first time; But fate will run its own course and, as a result, things don't go exactly how the two woman had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/gifts).



> Okay, a long-ish note to start, so here goes:
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank the lovely world of Tumblr as well as all of my supporters for sucking me into the world of Swan Queen and Fanfiction as a whole; and for encouraging me. If it wasn't for you guys, this story would never have happened. And so I would like to thank each and every one of you who has supported me on my journey. Thank you so much guys, I love you all!
> 
> Next, I'd like to extend a warm thank you to my awesome cheerleader and beta, Laura. I want to thank you for standing by me all this time, through thick and thin. You have been so amazing and helpful, and I can't express how good it feels to have you as both my beta reader and my friend. I loved working with you and really, if it wasn't for you and your constant encouragement and helpfulness, I would not have finished this story in time. I loved working with you, and sincerely hope that we can work together again.
> 
> Next, my wonderful artist, [forgetthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/pseuds/forgetthesun)! You've been awesome and you seem like a very nice person, all in all. I know that you've worked very hard and I'd like to tell you that it's very much appreciated by everyone - especially me! Thank you so much for everything!
> 
> And lastly, I'd like to thank the Swan Queen Supernova Team. I'm so glad that you let me join in on this amazing event. I'd always wanted to write in some form of Big Bang event, and now that I've had the chance to, I can say that it has been one of the best experiences. So, I thank you for the opportunity as well as all your helpfulness and guidance throughout. Hopefully, I'll be participating next year (if you'll have me).
> 
> This story was inspired by (and is very loosely based upon) the Tom Hanks movie 'You've Got Mail'. I love the trope too, which is just an added bonus.
> 
> ** Go and check out the wonderful artwork for this story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8846725?view_adult=true).

Kicking off her shoes and tossing her keys into the dish on the counter, Emma Swan all but collapsed onto her couch. She was a techie, currently working at a huge information technology company in South Beach, Miami, Florida. At the age of 29, she had done well for herself and was pretty high up in the company. Emma was the head supervisor of her department; this was something that she was immensely proud of.

She'd just finished her shift for the day and there was nothing she wanted to do more than sleep - oh and text her internet friend, Regina.

Emma had met Regina Mills almost one year ago to this day (well met her online at least). Regina lived in Maine, was the mayor of a small town on the coast, and was a single mother to a little boy named Henry.

The pair had met through Tumblr, because of their shared interest in drawing. They were both so-called and self proclaimed 'artists' in their free time, and they soon found that they had much in common. From this, they both gathered enough courage to start chatting. Now, they told each other everything, literally /everything/. Ranging from the depths of art and culture to each of their favourite recipes, Emma and Regina spoke avidly with one another, and at an almost constant rate.

It was a wonder how Regina was able to talk to Emma as much as she actually was, to be honest. Emma supposed that being mayor of an entire town as well as being a single mother could not be a easy job at all. Nevertheless, the two talked a hell of a lot.

Sighing, Emma grabbed her laptop from where it was perched on the coffee table, opened the lid, and logged onto tumblr. As expected, Emma had a message from Regina waiting on her inbox, this wasn't uncommon as Regina loved to text Emma when she was arriving home from work.

 **MadameRegal43** : Emma, dear, good afternoon! How was work?

Emma smiled, her friend was so considerate, before typing a reply.

 **YellowBug1983** : Boring as usual. Hbu?

 **MadameRegal43** : Must you use abbreviations, such as that? It's childish, in my eyes, and irks me terribly. In answer to your question, it's been hectic to say the least. I've just picked up Henry from pre-school and I still have lots of paperwork to look over for tomorrow. Looks like I'm going to have a busy night.

 **YellowBug1983** : Okay, okay. I'm sorry. And how is Henry, he still a little spitfire?

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, very much so. Although he is growing up all too fast, it seems like it was only two minutes ago that I adopted him! I gave him a hug today when he came out of class, and you know what he said? He said 'Mama, that's too tight! You'll stop my circulation!'. Emma, I can't believe he's starting to use words such as that at such a young age!

 **YellowBug1983** : Oh yes, I sure do wonder where he gets his intelligence from. Haha.

Emma loved it when Regina spoke, or rather texted, about Henry. She was always so fiery, passionate and protective and rightly so, as any good mother would be. She loved Henry so very much, Emma knew, she just hoped one day she could meet the little man and his mother in person.

 **MadameRegal43** : Thank you, dear. I'm so sorry Emma but I'm afraid there's someone at the door. Talk to you later. Goodbye.

 **YellowBug1983** : Don't you mean ttyl?

 **MadameRegal43** : Excuse me?

 **YellowBug1983** : The abbreviation for 'talk to you later' is 'ttyl', just thought you'd like to know?

 **MadameRegal43** : My god, you're such a child! Good evening, Emma.

 **YellowBug1983** : I must agree I do have childish tendencies. Good evening, Regina.

Emma laughed heartily, she loved talking to Regina. It was a time where she could relax and be herself, she could talk to her friend about anything. But it was getting late, and Emma still had to shower and have some food. She might just order a takeaway tonight, again.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Regina called, closing her laptop and heading out into the hall to answer the door.

After quickly checking over her appearance in the mirror, Regina opened the door and gasped as she saw her best friend Kathryn Midas standing on her porch. Kathryn was the second in command at Midas Enterprises, under her father. The firm itself was invested in a lot of stock, mainly covering travel and transport worldwide.

"Kat!" Regina exclaimed, placing her arms around her friend. "It's so good to see you again. Please, come in."

The pair broke apart and Regina held the door open as Kathryn entered the house. "Wow. As I say every time I come here, you sure did well for yourself." Kathryn said, looking at the interior of the mayoral mansion in pure unbridled awe.

Regina smiled. "Although not as well as you, it seems. You have a penthouse in LA and I'm stuck in a tiny town in Maine."

"Yes, well, to be honest I'm hardly in LA anymore. You know my father, constantly making deals with people and sending me halfway around the globe to butter them up."

"It must be amazing to travel so much though, personally I'd love to. But with a toddler as well as my duty as the mayor, I cannot neglect such things." Regina replied, almost solemnly.

"Hey, don't go all sad and soppy on me." Kathryn told her friend, seriously. "I came here as a surprise to see both you and my godson, you will not spoil this now, Reggie!"

"Kathryn, enough with the nicknames. You sound like a petulant child." Despite her serious tone, Regina's lips were curled upwards slightly in a kind of half-smile.

"Whatever you say." Kathryn baited, and as Regina was about to reply with a ridiculously sarcastic remark, Henry entered the hall.

"Aunty Kat!" The boy cried, launching himself into Kathryn's arms.

"Oof!" Kathryn huffed, hauling Henry up to rest on her hip. "You're growing up too fast, little man. I've missed you!"

"Missed you too." Henry told the blonde, wrapping his pudgy arms around her neck.

"Oh Regina, he's growing up so fast!" Kathryn spoke, gently rocking the three year old boy in her arms. "I won't be able to carry him soon enough, so you'd better stop growing if you want more hugs!"

"No! Want hugs, please!" The boy in then started to cry, arms tightly woven around Kathryn's neck.

"Here, pass him to me." Regina instructed, taking Henry from her friend. "Hush, mi cariño. Aunty Kat was only joking, she couldn't ever not hug you."

"Joking?" Henry asked Kathryn, wiping his now puffy eyes.

"Yes, only joking." She came closer and gave Henry a kiss on his head. "Now, what's say we go watch some TV!"

* * *

"Out for the count, this one." Kathryn clarified, stroking Henry's head. He had fallen asleep halfway through their second movie, plus it was getting late.

Gently, Regina lifted Henry's sleeping form from the couch. "I'll be right back." She told Kathryn, exiting the room as she put her son to bed.

When she returned, Regina slumped down on the couch. "Thank you." She said to Kathryn, taking a tumbler of cider from her. Taking a sip, she shivered. "I never knew how much I needed this until now."

"Haven't been drinking a lot lately?" Kathryn questioned, taking a seat next to Regina.

"Not really. I've had the odd drink, occasionally. Although, I haven't been properly drunk in a long time."

"Perhaps, I can rectify that." Came the reply.

* * *

Regina was awoken (rudely, might she add) by the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. Her daily alarm was set for 6AM, and each and everyday Regina arose at this time - even on weekends. Today, though, Regina didn't feel like getting out of bed at all.

"Mama! Mama!" Hollered Henry, as he ran into her room and pounced on her.

"Oh god." Regina groaned, holding a hand to her head. She was so hungover, honestly she'd never felt this bad in her entire life.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked tentatively, rolling off of his mother.

"Mama is just a little sick, sweetie. I'll be okay." She looked down at him and stroked his hair. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Cried Henry, his arms in the air. The motion caused Regina to giggle.

"Okay, my little prince, pancakes it is!" Regina chuckled lightly. "You go and get changed out of your bedclothes and meet me downstairs, alright?"

"Yes, mama. I'm a big boy now!" Henry replied, before leaving the room.

The minute he closed the door, Regina sighed and sunk back into her pillows as memories from the previous night overcame her.

* * *

"You know, have you ever thought about getting back out there?" Kathryn asked, taking a sip of her cider.

"Out where?" Regina replied, in turn,

"Back out on the market, you know what I mean." Kathryn winked slyly.

"Kat, we've talked about this I-"

"You need to get back out there, Regina. You need to go find that special someone to settle down with." Kathryn had put down her drink and now was pulling something from her handbag.

"What's this?" Asked Regina, looking over the paper. On it, was a date and time and a restaurant that Regina knew was outside of town.

"That, my dear, is your ticket to freedom." Kathryn smiled proudly. "Basically, I set you and one of my other friends up on a blind date. Next Friday, they'll be coming to pick you up at 7. Hence the time and date on the paper."

"But what about Henry? I can't leave-"

"Don't worry." Kathryn's hushed her friend. "Me and Frederick will be coming round to look after him."

Regina sighed. Looks like Kathryn had this whole thing planned out already. "And I presume that this is the restaurant we'll be attending."

"Yes, your presumption is correct."

Regina looked solemn, and she reclined back into the couch slowly. "Are you sure, Kat? I mean I haven't been in a relationship since-"

"Daniel, yes I know. But I knew him as well as you did Regina, and he would've wanted you to move on." Kathryn, wiped away a tear from Regina's cheek. "Please, can you just try? Reggie?"

Regina looked up in defeat, ever desperate to end Kathryn's insufferable pleading. "Okay. I will. Except, I will only do so on one condition."

"And what will that be?"

"Never call me Reggie, ever again."

* * *

Fast forward to the present, Regina laughed to herself in bed. She now had a chance at love again (despite the fact that she already had it, she didn't exactly have high hopes of this date working but she did still have Henry). She's had experience with these 'blind dates' before, and it had all ended in disaster. Now, once again she found herself in the exact same predicament.

"Mama!" Henry's agitated call brought Regina out of her stupor.

Regina sighed and threw her legs over the side of her bed. "Yes, dear. I'll be right there."

Today was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

"You want me to go on a date? With who?" Emma asked her best friend Ruby.

Ruby, or 'Red' as she was commonly referred to. Worked in a diner in downtown Boston, which was run by her grandmother. The two had shared a dorm in college. It was a really long story, but in short the pair hated each other at first. Like, really really hated each other. They fought, bickered, but eventually became friends after helping each other through a particularly tough period of time (specifically, a period of time in which they were both hungover and hungry and on their periods). So, yeah. Best if we don't get into that.

After she had taken a nap, Emma ordered a takeaway and Ruby came round for one of their annual movie nights.

(Every month Emma and Ruby went to each others houses and had movie nights. It was somewhat of a tradition that they had kept on running since they left college. And tonight, they were watching 'You've Got Mail', which was a little too sickly sweet and romantic for Emma's tastes but she watched it through anyway).

Then, Ruby had suddenly dropped the bomb that she had organised for Emma to go on a date next Friday - and a blind one at that!

"It's a friend of a friend." Ruby told Emma.

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, you mean probably another one of your fuck buddies. No thank you."

"I'm serious." Ruby said.

"Yeah but, really? Ruby I'm not relationship material. You know that."

"No I don't. What I know is that you need to get out there again, Emma. And even if it doesn't go well, you still get a free meal out of it, and I know for a fact that you're not one to turn down food." Ruby reasoned, all the while stuffing her face with popcorn as if this wasn't a 'serious' matter at all, as she had put it.

Emma groaned. "Jeez, Ruby. What's the plan, then? I just waltz in there, introduce myself and then we get it on. Hmm?"

"So, you're going to go and pick them up next Friday and take them out for a nice meal. Me and Kat already made reservations with the restaurant, so you needn't worry about that."

"Ew, that's so cliche."

Ruby glared at her.

"Uh, and where does this mysterious person live?"

"Maine."

"What?!" Emma spluttered. "I'm not going all the way to Maine for a date, Ruby. No way, I'm sorry."

"Emma, please. Just, she's really pretty! You must go! You two are a perfect match." Ruby pleaded, along with her puppy dog eyes.

She? Emma thought, well at least Ruby did something right. "Yeah, I think I'll figure that out for myself thanks."

"So you'll go?" Ruby asked, almost pouncing on Emma like a puppy excited to go out for a walk. Honestly, did this woman ever lay off?

Emma opened her mouth, ready to decline the offer once more when a thought sprung to mind.

Regina lived in Maine.

If she agreed to this date then she could go visit Regina. It was the perfect plan.

"Fine, Ruby. I'll go."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, wrapping her arms around Emma. "I'm so proud of you, you did the right thing."

The blonde huffed. Hopefully her date wouldn't be as disastrous as others she had been on, at least it was with a woman though.

Emma would wager that almost everyone in Boston knew that she preferred the finer sex. As Ruby proved, Emma had friends who had friends who had friends who knew that Emma was a lesbian. Though, she wasn't intending on keeping it a secret. She was proud of who she was, and she didn't care what others thought of her.

* * *

The next day, after Ruby had went home, Emma messaged Regina. Today was Emma's day off and it was also Sunday, which meant that it was Regina's day off too.

 **YellowBug1983** : Hey.

 **MadameRegal43** : Hello, Emma. Did you sleep well?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yes, I did. Did you?

 **MadameRegal43** : Very much so.

 **YellowBug1983** : Enjoying your day off? I know I am.

 **MadameRegal43** : Not really, instead of relaxing I am going shopping. I have a date next week, you see, and I must find appropriate attire to wear for the evening.

 **YellowBug1983** : Oh, a date?

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, a date. A blind date, actually. My friend set me up with someone, much to my chagrin.

 **YellowBug1983** : I understand the feeling.

 **MadameRegal43** : How so?

 **YellowBug1983** : My friend has also set me up on a blind date.

 **MadameRegal43** : Well I hope that it goes well, on both of our accounts.

 **YellowBug1983** : Yeah, me too. Good luck.

 **MadameRegal43** : I don't believe in such things as luck.

 **YellowBug1983** : Hmm, so you're not into superstitions. Black cats? Voodoo dolls? No?

 **MadameRegal43** : Dear, did you just make a reference to the song 'Livin' La Vida Loca'?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yes, I did! I'm glad you noticed. You must have a great taste in music. Who are your favourite artists?

 **MadameRegal43** : Well, I mostly listen to Celine Dion and Bruce Springsteen but lately I've been very taken on Adele.

 **YellowBug1983** : Ugh, I take it back! I mean, Bruce Springsteen? Seriously? Damn you need a serious 'musication'.

 **MadameRegal43** : What on God's green earth is a 'musication'?

 **YellowBug1983** : It stands for 'musical education'; and yes, before you ask, I did make up the word myself.

 **YellowBug1983** : And really, Regina? You believe in God but don't believe in superstitions?

 **MadameRegal43** : It's simply a figure of speech, Emma. Now, if you don't mind I'll be going. I'm meeting my friend for a lunch date before we go shopping.

 **YellowBug1983** : And what if I do mind?

 **MadameRegal43** : I wish you were here so you could see that I'm rolling my eyes at you. Goodbye, Emma.

 **YellowBug1983** : See you later, Regina.

Closing her laptop, a thought struck Emma. What was she going to wear for her date? All the talk of blind dates and shopping had made her realise that she didn't even own anything that could be remotely labelled as 'date wear'.

Looks like Emma had her own shopping spree to be getting on with.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Inquired Kathryn, entering the diner.

"Oh, just a friend." Replied Regina, putting her phone back into her purse. "Anyway, ready for our shopping trip?"

"Certainly! You know me, I'm always up for a spot of shopping."

Kathryn sat down and Megan, a waitress in the establishment, came over to their table.

"What can I get you?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the pair.

"I'll have a chicken caesar salad with a light dressing, and a cup of coffee. Dark, two sugars, no creamer."

Megan wrote down Regina's order and then turned towards Kathryn. "And you?"

"I'll have a turkey burger with a side of small fries, and a strawberry and banana smoothie. Thank you." Kathryn relayed to the young waitress.

"Thanks, your food will be here soon." Megan told them, before walking away to the kitchen to prepare their food.

* * *

Once Regina and Kathryn had finished their lunch, Regina had drove them to a shopping mall just outside of town. Currently, the pair were looking at dresses.

"What about this one?" Kathryn asked, holding up a tight-looking, low-cut black leather dress.

"That one's barely legal, Kathryn." Regina scoffed. There was no way she was wearing that on the first date.

"Oh, I like this one!" Kathryn called, holding up a midi-length burgundy dress and a matching pair of burgundy heels. "And it would go nicely with these heels."

"Kathryn, I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own outfits." Regina scolded, choosing a dress from the rail. She held it up to her form. "I like this one."

The dress in question was a deep red, thigh-length button up. It had a smart-looking collar and the sleeves stopped at the shoulders. It wasn't sheer enough that you could see through it but it was quite thin. I'll have to wear a coat with this indefinitely, Regina thought. Also, the dress came with a thin black belt that had a skinny golden strip along the front. It wasn't usually Regina's style but she liked it. "I'm going to go try this on."

Minutes later, when Regina exited the fitting room, Kathryn gasped. "Regina, it's perfect! She's going to love it."

"She?" Regina questioned. "My date is a she?"

"Uh, well...yes." Kathryn answered timidly. "But I thought that it might help to try out something new."

"Hmm, well there's no backing out now, I suppose." Regina replied. "I'm just going to go change and then we'll go pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**MadameRegal43** : Hello Emma. All set for your date on Friday?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yeah, I'm all set. I went out shopping yesterday.

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh, really. And what did you buy?

 **YellowBug1983** : Well, I bought this dress. It's purple, fuchsia if you want to get technical. I also bought a matching clutch and some black heels. What do you think?

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, very good. I must say, you have a good sense of fashion.

 **YellowBug1983** : So what did you buy? Oh, and how did lunch with your friend go?

 **MadameRegal43** : Ah, just a dress and some heels, and lunch went fine. One of the highlights was that my friend told me who I'll be going on a date with.

 **YellowBug1983** : Really? But isn't it supposed to be a blind date?

 **MadameRegal43** : Well she didn't tell me exactly who it is, all she told me was that it was a woman.

A woman? Emma thought. Oh, so Regina's into women. Damn, if only Emma wasn't already going on a date...

Some minutes later, Emma hadn't answered back and Regina was getting increasingly worried. Was it something she said?

Suddenly anxious, Regina replied:

 **MadameRegal43** : Emma? Is something wrong?

 **YellowBug1983** : No. Nothing. It's just...you're into women?

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, I am attracted to women.

 **YellowBug1983** : Same.

 **MadameRegal43** : Pardon?

Regina was surprised to say the least. She supposed that Emma did give off 'that gay vibe', but she didn't expect Emma to actually be gay. Though, Regina had no problem with Emma's sexual orientation. In fact, she was overjoyed.

Regina had come to terms with the fact she was in love with Emma; and that was a very long time ago indeed. In the first few months after the pair met, the brunette had started to catch feelings for Emma (though at the time, she had put it down to a simple childish crush). Three years ago, if someone told Regina that she would fall in love with a woman she would never have believed them.

 **YellowBug1983** : I'm attracted to women, too. I'm gay.

 **MadameRegal43** : Wow, Emma. That's...uh, amazing.

 **YellowBug1983** : Amazing? How?

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh, it's just...it's amazing how confident you are.

 **YellowBug1983** : Uh, yeah. Thanks. I don't really use labels but yeah. I'm gay, I like women, whatever.

* * *

Emma was gay. Her friend, her crush was gay. Regina lay in bed that night thinking about it. The thought had been whirling around her head all day.

She had a chance, but she couldn't take it. Both her and Emma had dates of their own to concentrate on, and it wouldn't be fair to ditch both of their dates.

This was so hard. Urgh.

* * *

Back in Boston, Emma sighed into her pillow. This was great. Absolutely fucking great. She had a huge crush which she could pursue if not for the fact that she had a date in a few days time.

Basically the only singularly good thing about this date was that she was going to see Regina the minute - well maybe not the exact minute - the date was over.

It was horrible to think like that, but honestly, it was the truth! Although, albeit everything she was going to give her lady date a shot. That just wouldn't be fair, and besides, Emma wasn't that horrible. But even if she did make it out of the date unfazed, what the hell would she do about Regina. Confess her feelings of undying love? I don't think so.

Suddenly, the 'Star Wars' theme tune ran out in her apartment (yes, her ringtone was the Star Wars theme tune don't judge). Grumbling, she answered with an angry:

"What?!"

"Whoa, Ems. It's me."

Emma sighed, of all the people that could have possibly called her - and right now, when she was in the middle of some kind of epiphany, no less - it just had to be Ruby.

"Ruby! What. Do. You. Want." Emma snapped.

"Just a little check in, you know, to see how you're doing before your big date on Friday." Ruby answered, almost meekly.

"Yeah. It's fine. Now go away and let me drown in my misery."

"What are you even talking about right now?" Ruby asked.

"It's nothing, I-" Emma was interrupted by the sound of a very feminine giggle on the other end of the line. "Rubes, are you...oh my god!"

"Yes, Emma. I'm drunk, very disorderly, and in the middle of hooking up. Problem?" Emma could practically hear the smugness dripping from Ruby's voice.

"Yes, Ruby." Emma mimicked. "Very big problem. I'll talk to you later, when you're sober."

"Emma..." Ruby drawled. "Mmm, when am I ever sober these days?"

"True." Emma commented. "Talk to you later Rubes. Bye."

Ending the phone call, Emma sighed. Jesus Christ.

* * *

As the day wore on, Regina sat in her office typing reports. There were many pros and cons of being the mayor, paperwork, for one, being a major con.

In her own opinion, Regina believed her life to be boring. It was devoid of love, friends and the basic domesticity that was the building blocks of life. Though she was lacking in the social department, Regina truly did have everything.

It was something her mother used to repeat like she was a broken record, and the words had haunted her and still did to this day. Her mother had thrown the term 'having everything' around a lot, always telling Regina to do this and do that, and that one day she would have everything.

It was true, in a sense. Regina had everything that normal, happy people desired. A huge mansion, an expensive car, luxury clothes and furniture. A lifestyle like this was only to be dreamed about from the perspective of a commoner, as her mother put it.

Cora Mills was wildly feared within the corporate world. That was, until she died. She was the head of the American Banking Clan, a huge banking giant in the states (though, it had since collapsed per Cora's retirement). She was filthy rich, and in turn was treated like some sort of God. You see, Regina was born into a rich family and because of this, she was given everything.

In this case, everything meant money and power. Cora had been in control of Regina's life from day one, pushing her to become the best that she could possibly be (at least in her eyes). She forced Regina to learn about currency from a young age. Teaching her about how to add it, subtract it, and work out how much she had, or perhaps teaching her about differentiating bank negotiation tactics, used in order to procure funds.

It was not until after she died, that Regina realised that Cora had only wanted the best for her. But it was too late now, she was gone - for good.

Following Cora's retirement (and eventually, her death), the Banking Clan saw a major fall in its shares and eventually collapsed into administration. It's only hope of survival was if Regina, Cora's only heir and namesake, took over the company. She declined.

Cora would have been angry with her, she would have punished her - harshly. But when she died, Regina just felt...free.

It was an experience that she hadn't had since childhood when she was out on the Mills Estate riding her horse, with the wind rippling through her. It was then, when she had had a small taste of freedom. And she loved it.

All she wanted in life was to be happy and free, and maybe even find love and have a family. But that was difficult with Cora, she was so controlling and oh so arrogant. Some people even told Regina that she was a carbon copy of her mother!

Now, Regina's father, Henry, was the kindest man that Regina knew. He was the one who encouraged her to do what she wanted instead of doing what Cora said.

He was a typical father who did typical fatherly things with her, he made her cocoa and read her a story before bed each night, and he taught her how to ride a horse and took her into town on her birthday. He was so kind, and so loving. It was a shame he was dead, too.

Henry Mills died from a suspected overdose. At least that's what the police told her. Regina though, had other ideas. She thought her mother was behind it. Cora only married Henry for his riches, and the pair bickered and argued constantly. They hated each other. And one day, everything caught up to them and bit them in the butt eventually.

Now they were both dead, her mother and father, her family. She was lonely, after they died. But then she had Daniel, her rock and her shoulder to cry on. And then he died too, and that was when Regina was truly all alone in the world.

She was only young, when it happened. And when her parents passed away she inherited all of their money as well as the numerous properties that they owned across America. But none of that mattered, she had hit rock bottom. Everyone she loved was gone.

And then came Henry Jr, her little prince.

* * *

One morning, Regina was walking over to the Town Hall when a small toddler ran into her. He was alone and upset. The boy told her that his name was Owen and that he had lost his father. Regina calmed him down and called the Sheriffs Department. Owen stayed with Regina that weekend, and it was the first time that she had let someone stay at the mansion since she moved to Storybrooke.

After a few days, some newspaper articles, and a handful of posters around town, father and son were finally reunited. And Owen was also taken from her.

Though they spent little time together, they had quickly bonded. He had helped Regina cook, and clean, and garden. They had talked a lot, and shared many stories and secrets. Owen had lost his mother a year prior he told Regina, and she was well acquainted with that particular feeling. And so they gossiped and talked. Regina realised then that she had so much love to offer, and all she wanted was to have someone she could spent her time with.

And so, after Owen left, the decision was made for Regina to adopt a child. Within a week, she had filled and sent off every form she could in every adoption agency she could find and then, just to be sure, she went to Mr. Gold and asked for his help. Regina was desperate, and the only reason she went to Gold was because she wanted a baby as quickly as she can.

Mr.Gold was the owner of Storybrooke, and him and Regina had a bit of a strained relationship. They only put up with each other because the town depended on it.

Regina went to Mr.Gold and told him that she desired to adopt. She knew that he could open doors and that he had certain contacts. A few months later, Regina received a call from him. He told her that he had procured her a child in Boston.

That saw Regina travelling down to Boston to finalise everything. And once the last of the paperwork was signed and she saw her little boy for the first time, she knew. She just knew that this was the happy ending she had dreamed about as a child. She knew that this was the beginning, of a good, good life.

* * *

Long story short, she named him Henry after her father. And her life became immensely better with him.

Typically, Regina enjoyed going to the park with him and pushing him on the swings, she loved feeding the ducks at the lake, and she loved to take him riding on weekend.

Regina used to ride herself, in fact, still did to this day; but very rarely. She was overjoyed to share her passion and love for horses with her own son, and it was as if she was giving up a part of herself to him.

She taught him everything she knew, from how to muck out a stall to how to sit correctly atop his mighty steed.

Another thing Henry loved were fairytales. Loved, in Regina's opinion, was a significant understatement. In fact, she couldn't quite find a word to correctly and appropriately describe his pure addiction to fairytales.

He just loved them, undeniably. I mean, who was Regina to crush her little boys hopes and dreams by telling him of the true origin of his favourite stories.

Henry wanted to become a prince, a real prince he had insisted after his mother started referring to him as 'her little prince'. For he knew that she loved her and that he was already her prince, but he wanted to ride horses and rule a kingdom and slaughter dragons. And so Regina had done all she could to make her prince happy. She would give up everything for his happiness, and everyone in town knew that.

Then her concentration was broken by an annoying little bleep from her phone. Hugging audibly, Regina closed her laptop and slid her phone out of her handbag. It

Turns out that annoying little bleep was a message from Emma, and suddenly it wasn't so annoying anymore.

 **YellowBug1983** : Hey, I was bored. Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just wanted to talk to you.

Regina replied almost immediately, spurred on by the thrill of excitement she always felt when she corresponded with Emma.

 **MadameRegal43** : Hello Emma. It's fine, I'm not busy. I was just finishing up some papers for work.

 **YellowBug1983** : Sounds pretty boring if you ask me, haha!

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh I assure you, boring is a significant understatement. So, are you off work today?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yeah, I'm off work right now. I'm going in tomorrow though and I'm in doing the early morning shift on Friday.

 **MadameRegal43** : Ha, lucky! I've been in everyday this week on full-time.

 **YellowBug1983** : Geez Regina, your boss must totally have it in for you.

Regina smiled and simply replied with a curt: Indeed.

 **YellowBug1983** : So, are you excited for your date on Friday?

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, immensely. I'm very happy to be 'getting myself back out there', as my friend oh so crudely put it. You?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yeah I'm pretty excited, I guess. I haven't dated in awhile either, so I'll probably be a little rusty but I don't think my date will mind. They should be thankful that I even turned up. Did you know I have to drive for like a day to get there?

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh my! Really?

 **YellowBug1983** : Hahah. Yes, really. It's in Maine. My best friend Ruby slyly orchestrated the whole entire thing and then just kind of dumped the news on me that I had a date and that it's halfway across the country.

 **MadameRegal43** : Hmm, I'm sure I know someone who lives in Maine...

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh and if it makes you feel any better, my best friend orchestrated my whole date too. I hadn't seen her in months and then one night last week she just turned up at my door, we got drunk, and then she told me that I had a date next Friday and to be ready for 7pm so that they could pick me up!

 **YellowBug1983** : Ah, yes! Come to think of it, I do know someone who lives in Maine! Ruby's mysterious contact, who she's conspired with to set me up on this date. And that's despicable! How could your friend do such a thing!?

Behind her laptop screen, Emma laughed heartily. Oh how she loved teasing Regina.

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes! I agree completely and utterly! And, are you sure there's no one else you know who lives in Maine?

 **YellowBug1983** : Nope. I'm afraid that I don't.

 **MadameRegal43** : Me, Emma. I live in Maine.

 **YellowBug1983** : I'm teasing Gina! Chill, I didn't forget.

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh, so is there any chance you'll be coming to visit me anytime soon then? And Gina, really? That's the best you can come up with?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yes, well for now it is. I promise I'll make up a better one later! But for now, Gina it is. And maybe, guess you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

 **MadameRegal43** : Tease. Has anyone told you that I hate nicknames?

 **YellowBug1983** : Nope, I can't recall anyone telling me so.

 **MadameRegal43** : Well then, I'm telling you now. I absolutely despise nicknames.

 **YellowBug1983** : Oops, well. I'm sorry, pumpkin, you're just going to have to put up with it. Do you think you can do that, sweetie?

 **MadameRegal43** : Emma?

 **YellowBug1983** : Yes, Pookums?

 **MadameRegal43** : Please stop.

 **YellowBug1983** : Your wish is my command, your majesty.

 **MadameRegal43** : Hmm, that is the one nickname I like I suppose. When me and Henry play, he usually calls me that.

 **YellowBug1983** : Well then, that's your new nickname! Queen Regina. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?

 **MadameRegal43** : Would it amuse you to know that the name Regina actually means 'Queen'? I looked it up one time with Henry. Therefore if I was in fact a queen, I would literally be called 'Queen Queen'.

 **YellowBug1983** : Wow, really? That's so cool, omg!

 **MadameRegal43** : Be that as it may, you will still refer to me as Regina.

 **YellowBug1983** : Okay, okay Miss Bossy Pants.

 **MadameRegal43** : No nicknames, Emma.

 **YellowBug1983** : Right. Fine.

 **MadameRegal43** : Alright then, I'll be getting back to my work.

 **YellowBug1983** : I thought you weren't busy?

 **MadameRegal43** : The paperwork won't do itself, Emma.

 **YellowBug1983** : Uh, okay you win Regina. Ttyl.

 **MadameRegal43** : Yes, talk later, Sweetheart.

 **YellowBug1983** : :-)

* * *

And then, Thursday past and Friday came. Regina woke up excited, and quite spritely, which was very unlike her usual morning self. Notably, some people in town did in fact notice her sudden personality change:

1\. Mr. Gold had asked her if she was 'feeling alright' when he saw her in the street. Regina replied with a curt "Yes, I am," and the man in question scoffed lightly under his breath and went on with his day. Stupid imp.

2\. Archie Hopper, the town therapist and avid nature enthusiast, had passed her during his annual morning walk and greeted her, as per usual, with "Beautiful day, Madame Mayor,". Truthfully, she found him to be quite dull and usually didn't heed his morning manner. However, today she had decided to reply to him with a kind "Good morning Archie, it is indeed,". Despite their differences and everything they had been through, Archie nodded his head in acknowledgement, smiled at Regina, and continued on with his walk.

3\. Henry, being the curious little boy he is, immediately noticed that something was amiss with his mother. For starters, at breakfast he knew that eating without a bib was not allowed (yet he still did it anyway) and Regina didn't say a word! She just laughed! And then when Henry giggled too, and spat up a whole lot of his breakfast along with it, Regina laughed once more and cleaned him up. She never scolded him once, she just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

4\. Graham Humbert, Storybrooke's elusive sheriff, had pulled her over on her way to work and asked if she could partake in a breathalyser test to analyse her alcohol levels (honestly though, how could anyone think her as lowly as to drink and drive). Of course, the results came back negative. Regina then scolded him for wasting her time, and proceeded to drive onwards to work.

5\. Lastly, Ella Cinders, her shy but sweet secretary, had just simply looked at her strangely. As Regina strode past into her office, she sent a smile the girl's way and told her she had the rest of the morning off (and that she had to be back at the office for 1pm sharp). Ella was bemused at first, but then quickly scampered out of the foyer when she deduced that Regina was actually serious. At this, the mayor huffed and went on into her office

And that was all, at least for the moment. As of now, Regina sat in her office, and was furiously typing away on her computer so as to get all of her work done quicker. She aimed to have everything done and complete by lunchtime, that way it gave her a large amount of time before her mysterious female date came to pick her up.

 **YellowBug1983** : Hey, how are you feeling?

Regina smiled, as her work was interrupted by a message from Emma.

 **MadameRegal43** : Well, better than I usually do in the mornings. How are you? Aren’t you driving up to Maine?

 **YellowBug1983** : Oh, yeah I am. Currently I’m at a gas station in somewhere called Hightstown (I think it’s in New Jersey). And I’m feeling pumped!

Regina couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat at this. Emma was coming to her. Well, not to her directly (although she did desperately hope that Emma would take a diversion from her road trip and come visit her) but she was coming closer and closer to Regina every single minute. But no, Regina would not cave in to her desires and let this sudden craving for love overtake her conscience.

 **MadameRegal43** : 'Pumped' hmm? I seem to find myself in a similar state.

 **YellowBug1983** : That's great! Uh, I've got to get back on the road now - it was nice to check-in with you! Good luck on your date, if I don't speak with you up to then.

 **MadameRegal43** : Thank you, and good luck to you too, Emma!

Back in her office, Regina sat smiling sadly to herself. She once again contemplated Emma. Always. It was always, Emma. You know, Regina had even had a dream about her. She dreamt that her date was actually Emma (which is literally downright impossible, right?), and her and Emma went on the date together, to the restaurant, both equally unknowing who it was they were courting.

Emma and Regina enjoyed a wonderful three-course meal (as well as a dessert) which was cooked to perfection and made Regina even happier than she had been before. They sat and chatted for well over half an hour after they had finished their meal, food, dresses, and video games of all things where among the diverse throng of subjects that the pair had avidly discussed.

As the night came to a close, the blonde woman took Regina back home. Slowly, not wanting the perfect night to end, they both walked up the path to the Mayor's mansion and stood together awkwardly on the porch as Regina fumbled in her purse for her keys. When she had finally found them and opened the door, Regina turned back towards Emma who had moved ever closer to her in the midst of the dark night. Gently, she took a hold of Regina's hand and brushed a soft kiss across the woman's knuckles.

"Swan." Emma then stated. "My name is Emma Swan."

And then...Regina woke up.

She'd cried that day. Shut in her office where no one could either see nor judge her, she cried. She cried for Emma, and for the complete and utter torture that she had endured for the past year of knowing the insufferable woman, the insufferable woman who she had come to love oh so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat with Kathryn in the living room, all ready and dolled up for her date, with Henry on her knee.

Truthfully, Regina had been ready since half past five. She was excited, and she'd even left work early (which, by the way, was something that she rarely did). And now here she sat, eagerly watching the clock that hung on the wall above her fireplace.

It was 6:30pm, currently.

"Do think she's the type to be early, on time, or late?" Regina asked Kathryn, bouncing Henry on her lap.

"No idea. I've never met her before." Came the reply.

"Never met her? But-"

Kathryn interrupted her. "She's a friend of a friend. But from what I hear, she is very beautiful."

"Yes, well. You can't exactly say that she's beautiful if you've never seen her. Can you? Hmm?"

"I suppose not." Kathryn sighed.

All of a sudden, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the white marble mansion.

"Oh my god! Kat, she's early!" Regina got up and handed Henry to her friend, rushing over to the mirror to re-evaluate her appearance.

Kathryn just laughed, all the while pulling funny faces at Henry.

"Do I look okay?" Regina asked, messing with her hair.

"Yes, Regina. For the thousandth time, you look fine." Kathryn told her friend. "Now go get em'!"

Regina walked over and kissed Henry in the forehead. "Look after him Kat, I'll try not to be home too late."

"Oh and make sure he's in bed by eight, and absolutely no sweets this time!" Regina shouted from the foyer.

After looking in the mirror one last time, Regina pulled open the door.

On the other side stood a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a long blue dress, that was straight-cut and flared out at the waist, accompanied with a pair of shiny silver pendulum earrings, and a pair of sexy black heels. Regina noted that this woman had very high cheekbones, as well as deep emerald green eyes and soft-looking pink lips. Her face was framed by glossy blonde locks which feel in curls around the woman's broad shoulders.

"Hi." Regina spoke first.

"Hey." The woman replied.

Taking a bouquet of blood red roses out from behind her back, she continued on. "I brought you these. I wasn't sure what type of flowers you liked, but I figured that roses would be a safe choice."

"Well," Regina smiled. "I can say that your assumption has officially paid off. Why don't you come in while I put these in some water?"

"Sure." The woman followed Regina into the foyer and closed the door behind her. "Nice place you got here."

"I'm glad you like it." Regina called from the kitchen.

At this time, Regina's new guest took the opportunity to take a look around the foyer. All in all, the room was very large and glamorous. And she also noted that it was very pristine and clean.

One thing stood out to the woman, though. The walls were lined with many pictures. There were pictures of a young boy mainly; some were of him by himself, whilst some were him pictured with her date and sometimes with another blonde-haired woman. Regardless, it was blatantly obvious that family was very important to her date.

The blonde was stood tracing one of the picture frames with her finger, when her date re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Your son is very handsome."

"Why thank you," Regina replied, waltzing over towards the blonde. "He is quite the stunner."

The other woman chuckled, turning away from the picture and offering her hand to her date. "Ready to go?"

Regina daintily took the proffered hand, and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Ever the charmer, Emma opened the car door for her date.

"And I though chivalry was dead." Regina laughed. "And a yellow bug, dear?"

"Not on my watch." Emma replied, getting into the car. "And yes, my car is a yellow bug. Problem?"

The brunette looked over at her, almost inquisitively. "Not a problem. It's just all very...vintage."

Emma chuckled, starting the car. "Well, you'll find that I am very vintage. I was born in the 80's, which I suppose is reason enough."

"Hmm yes, I suppose so."

The pair then drove on in companionable silence.

"So, any chance I could get the name of my beautiful date this evening?" Emma asked her passenger.

"Not at all. Any chance I could get the name of my beautiful date this evening?" Regina mimicked.

"No chance. It's all or nothing."

"Fair enough."

As they reached the restaurant, Emma once again took hold of her date's hand and led her inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" A waiter asked, flashing a smile at the two women.

Emma spoke up. "Yes, we do. Reservation under Lucas, Ruby Lucas."

"Ah, yes!" The waiter said, checking them off of the list. "Right this way ladies."

* * *

As the attendant lead them to their table, Regina squeezed her companions arm lightly. "So, your name is Ruby?"

The blonde laughed, before replying. "Oh, God no! That's the name of my friend who made the reservations for us."

"Oh, so it was your friend who set you up?" Regina asked.

"Sure was. Ruby just came over one night and dropped the bomb."

"I understand completely, my friend did exactly the same thing." Regina told her, just as they reached their table.

"Here you go." The man said, pulling out each of their chairs. "My friend Pablo will be over to take your order shortly."

"Thank you." Regina smiled at him, and began to browse the menu.

"So, what are you getting?" Emma asked, glancing over at her from behind her own menu.

"After my 5 seconds of deciding, I have not yet come to a conclusion of what I'll be having." The brunette replied briskly.

"Wow." Emma whistled lowly, as if she was surprised at something.

"What is it?" Regina asked her, placing her menu in the table.

"You're just so formal. We're on a date. Relax, let loose!"

Regina was taken aback. She hadn't meant to come across as being too uptight and formal. "Oh. I-I apologise. It's just a habit picked up from my workplace."

"Your workplace, huh? What do you do for a living?" The inquisitive blonde asked.

"I'm the Mayor."

"The Mayor!" Emma exclaimed. "That's pretty cool. Do you have access to everything? And do you have the key to the town? Oh! Do you get free stuff, like all the time?"

"Yes to all. And honestly, if I knew that you were this annoying then perhaps I would have stayed at home." Regina smirked, picking up her menu once again.

"So sorry, Miss Bossy Pants." Emma smiled, sticking her tongue out for further effect.

Regina smiled, hidden behind her menu. "You know, that's the second time I've been called that within a week."

A few minutes later, a man, who Regina presumed was Pablo, walked over to their table. "Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked them, kindly.

"Yes, we are." Regina told him.

"Well then," Pablo took out a small notepad and a pen, and turned towards the brunette. "What would you like, Madam?"

"I'll be having Roast Scallops for the first course, and Sea Bass for the main." Regina paused, allowing time for Pablo to jot down her order. "And I'll have the Île Flottante for dessert."

"And you, Madam?" Pablo asked, turning to the blonde.

The blonde in question, having no idea what to order, looked towards Regina with a panicked expression.

"She'll have the Norfolk crab for her first course, Sea Bass for her main, and a Hazelnut Semi-Freddo for dessert."

"And what would you like to drink, Madam?" Pablo asked, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"Do you, by any chance, have some 1986 Château d’Yquem?" Regina asked him.

"Indeed we do, Madam." Pablo replied.

"Then we'll both have that. Bring the bottle, actually."

"Yes, Madam." Pablo closed his notepad and walked away from the women's table.

"So," Regina turned towards Emma. "I'm guessing that you've never been to an establishment like this before?"

Regina's companion laughed heartily. "A few times I guess, but only for work stuff; even then, the food was already prepped and ordered for me."

"To be honest, I don't really come to places like this either."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Why's that?"

"I prefer to cook at home. It's peaceful, and relaxing, and helps to clear my mind. You should try it sometime." Regina said as she nodded in thanks to Pablo, who put two bottles of wine into the ice bucket on the table.

"What makes you think I don't cook at home?"

Now, it was Regina's turn to laugh. "Dear, let's be honest with each other. I can tell that you're the microwave meal-for-one type of girl."

Emma raised her hand's in mock surrender. "Oops, you got me."

On her date's wrist, Regina spotted a small flower tattoo. "A tattoo," She stated. "What's the story behind that one?"

Emma smiled, kindly. "It's a Lyon flower. I got it during my first drunk night out when I was younger. I thought that getting a flower tattoo would symbolise this as my growing and, blooming if you will, like a flower. So I kind of think of this as a symbol of my growth and maturity."

"Growth, yes. Maturity, I'm afraid not." Came the snark reply from a smirking Regina.

"Hey!" Emma scolded. "I can be mature."

"Oh please," Regina scoffed. "From what I've seen so far you are so very immature."

"Give me an example, I dare you." The blonde challenged, smiling.

"I had to order your food for you."

"I've never been to a place like this before!"

"The first time you got drunk you got a tattoo."

"I was marking the occasion!"

"You make unhealthy microwave meals instead of cooking."

"Despite what you think I do have a career, I get busy!"

Regina huffed. "Well then, I suppose-"

"That I'm right?" Emma cut her off, smirking.

"That we both have our reasons, is what I was going to say."

Regina smiled over at her companion, just as Pablo arrived with the first course of their meal.

"Here you are, ladies." He said, placing their two plates down in front of them. "Call me over when you are finished so that I may bring your main course."

With that, Pablo departed to the kitchen and left the two women to their food.

Within the first two bites, Emma had eaten the egg yolk and watermelon slice that accompanied her food, and was halfway through the medium sized portion of her sevruga caviar.

"Must you eat like a caveman?" Regina asked, annoyed.

Emma looked up and spoke, mouthful of caviar and all. "I'm sorry, I'm really hungry. And is this all we get?"

"This is only the first course." Regina recited. "It's meant to be served as a small appetiser in order to prepare you for your meal."

"Oh. That's cool."

Regina made a noise of acknowledgement in response, eating the last of her herbs and then wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Shall I call Pablo over to serve our main course?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a second." Emma replied, getting up and heading for the ladies room.

* * *

In the bathroom, Emma was primping in front of the large floor-to-ceiling length mirror. She brushed her fingers through her hair, applied another coat of her dusty rose coloured lipstick, and fluffed up her dress. When she was finished, she stood with her back against the sink recollecting her evening so far.

To be honest, Emma had been enraptured with her date ever since she had opened the door to her. The first thing she saw were bright brown eyes looking her over nervously. And, as her date opened the door more fully and invited her in, Emma became even more stunned by the woman's beauty.

She was utterly and completely drop-dead gorgeous, and there was no denying that.

Emma loved everything about this woman. Her short-cut hair, her perfectly tanned skin, her curious brown eyes, her cherry red lips, her delicate hands - the list went on and on.

Emma was also loving the deep red dress that her companion wore. It was perfect for her, and hugged her curves in the sexiest possible way that a dress could. Emma also loved the black stiletto heels that the brunette wore. The staccato-like rhythm they made against the ground sent shivers down Emma's spine. And they were oh so very commanding, and gave off the impression that her date was one who was not to be messed with.

Damn, was she in deep.

Back home, Emma told herself that this date was just to test the waters, but now she was enraptured by the beauty that was her date, and boy did she wanted to know more.

"Well, Emma." She told herself, shakily. "Things might just be changing." And with that, she grabbed her purse off of the sink and exited the bathroom.

When Emma got back to the table and sat down, Pablo had already been and served the rest of their meal.

"I'm sorry, I just had to freshen up. I hope that the food hasn't been here too long?" Emma said, laying her napkin on her lap and picking up the correct cutlery this time.

"No, not long at all." The brunette replied. "Pablo just brought it out, actually."

"Oh, that's great."

Emma cut up her smoked eel into small pieces and placed a portion of it into her mouth. Involuntarily, she moaned.

Regina looked up at Emma, under her lashes, and stifled a laugh. "You look like you're enjoying your food."

With bright red cheeks, Emma sat tall in her chair. "What? It's good!"

This time, Regina did laugh. "I know it is, dear. That's why I ordered it for the both of us."

"So you've been here before then?" Emma asked, digging in to the rest of her meal.

"Indeed I have. It's quite a quaint little establishment. Don't you think?"

"If your definition of quaint is 'very large formal place that serves extremely small portions of extremely delicious yet expensive food', then yes, I do think that this is a quaint little establishment."

"Yes, I suppose." Regina chuckled, before placing a spoonful of black quinoa into her mouth.

The pair then continued to eat their meal in comfortable silence, until the brunette once again signalled for Pablo to come and serve them their dessert.

When their dessert was placed in front of them, Emma gasped. "Ice cream! You ordered ice cream for me! And you!"

"Yes, I did. Hazelnut Semi-Freddo is basically other words for 'chocolate and vanilla ice cream'."

"That's awesome!" Emma exclaimed. "What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"Île Flottante is just caramel mousse and salted caramel ice cream." Regina told Emma.

"Oh, so you're a caramel girl. I like it."

"Caramel girl?" Regina questioned, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"It doesn't matter," Emma laughed. "You won't get it anyway."

* * *

Soon after, Pablo brought them the bill and Emma's telltale screech of: "1332 dollars on dinner!" Let most of the restaurant know that the pair were ready to depart.

"No 'ifs or buts'. Let's split the bill." Regina suggested, placing half of the designated amount of dollars onto the table.

"Fine." Emma grumbled, pulling out the money and putting it onto the table. "Lets go."

She took Regina's extended hand then, bid Pablo goodbye, and took leave of the restaurant.

"Man, that was a lot of money to spend on dinner." Emma said, once they were outside.

"I agree, it was. That's why I prefer to cook."

"Lets just say, when I get back home, Ruby's paying me back." Emma replied, triumphantly.

"Where is home?" Regina asked, curiously.

"South Beach, Florida."

"Florida?!" Regina exclaimed. "But that-that's..."

"Pretty far away?" Emma offered, once again opening the car door for Regina. "Tell me about it. I promise you, though, it was sure worth travelling all that way for this."

Regina smiled kindly at Emma as she started the car. "Well, you're quite the charmer aren't you."

"You know, I suppose I am." The blonde replied.


	4. Chapter 4

After the short ride back to Regina's house, Emma pulled up the bug outside. And, looking over at her companion, she noticed that Regina looked a little sad.

"Hey," Emma said, taking a hold of Regina's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just...I really enjoyed this." Regina replied, lightly squeezing her date's hand.

"So did I." Emma conceded. "I-I'd love to do it again sometime. If you would consider it?"

Then, Regina smiled. It was just a little smile at first, but as it grew it heightened her rosy cheeks and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. And then, the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners. In that moment she was everything Emma had ever hoped for, everything Emma would ever need.

Slowly, Emma leaned forward, hand still holding Regina's, and cupped the brunette woman's cheek with her free hand. Caressing her supple cheek, Emma lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. Regina could feel the warmth of the blonde's breath brushing the top of her lip, as-

"Mama!"

The moment was ruined as Henry came bounding down the path towards the car.

Regina looked over at Emma with a sorrowful look, before she opened the car door to hug her son. "Hello darling."

"Did you miss me, mama?" Henry asked, twirling strands of Regina's hair round his chubby fingers.

Regina laughed, hugging him close. "Yes I did, my little prince. My only question is why are you not in bed?"

The toddler giggled. "Aunty Kat let me stay up! And watch TV!"

"Did she really, hmm?" Regina tickled Henry's sides lightly. "It's cold out here, let's get you inside."

Emma got out of the car and silently trailed behind Regina up the walkway towards the porch.

When they reached the porch, Regina ushered Henry inside and turned around to face Emma. "I apologise for that I-"

"Don't worry about it, kids will be kids, right?"

Regina nodded, and blushed a deep shade of crimson, as Emma took ahold of her hand once again. Gently, the blonde brought Regina's hand to her lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. Regina shivered with delight at the contact, all the while shyly smiling at her date.

"Swan." Emma then told her. "My name is Emma Swan."

All of a sudden, Regina's world came crashing down.

Regina's face, as well as her hopes, fell. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears and anger was brewing within her. Now, all the pieces came together as the brunette roughly yanked her hand away from Emma. Of course, she thought back to the beginning of the evening; yellow bug, born in the 80's - she should have known!

"No..." It came as a whisper in the night. "It's you."

"Me? What are you talking about?" Emma replied. "I don't even know you."

Regina's visage visibly hardened and her eyes became harnessed with anger. "Get out." She spat, pushing Emma off of the porch. "Go, and never come back."

Emma stood, dejected on the porch as her date slammed the door in her face. What did she do? Was it something she said? Emma didn't understand what went wrong.

Stomping down the path, Emma let her anger consume her as she slammed the car door and drove off into the night.

Back at the Mills residence, Regina angrily discarded her shoes and coat, blinking back tears, leaving them scattered about the foyer. Swiftly, she moved into the living room, retrieved Henry, bid Kathryn goodnight, and then put her son to bed. She all but ran down the hall to her room, in which she didn't bother removing her makeup or her clothes, and instead just pulled the comforter over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Driving around town had proved successful to Emma. It had helped her think, relax, and gave her time to mull over the nights events. She knew that it was too late for her to return home, though, and so she made he decision to stay in a local B&B.

When she woke up in the morning, Emma groaned as both memories from the previous night and remnants of a migraine overtook her. The blonde huffed, what wasn't going wrong?

Pulling herself out of bed and taking some Advil, Emma freshened up in the bathroom and lazily threw on some clothes she had brought with her. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Emma grabbed her trusty red leather jacket and headed downstairs to the diner.

When she reached the counter, Emma sat down. "What can I get you?" A kind looking woman asked.

"Do you have any eggs? Bacon?" The blonde asked, not knowing what to get.

"We sure do. Would you like that in a sandwich?"

"Yes, please. Can I also have a coffee?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." The young waitress told her, heading back towards the kitchens to relay Emma's order to the chef.

Upon her return, the girl turned to her. "I've never seen you before. You new in town?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not staying though. I came here yesterday for a blind date." Emma told her, dejected.

The waitress held out her hand for Emma to shake. "The name's Megan."

"Emma." The blonde told her new acquaintance, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." Megan smiled sweetly, placing Emma's coffee in front of her. "Coffee's on the house, you look like you could need it."

* * *

After breakfast, Emma went for a run. She always brought her running gear with her on trips, just as a precaution in case something went bad. Running calmed her down, and it had since she was younger when it had proved effective at clearing her mind.

After her run, Emma went to the Town Hall.

Walking into the lobby, Emma spotted a woman, who she assumed was the secretary, typing away on a computer. "Hey, uh, is the Mayor in today?"

The woman shyly looked up from her work. "Yes, Miss Mills is in her office."

Miss Mills? "As in, Regina Mills?"

No. It couldn't be.

"Yes. Would you like to speak with her? I can schedule a meeting-"

The rest of the sentence was lost on Emma as she stormed past the secretary and entered the Mayor's office.

The office was large and looked very modern from where the blonde stood. The furniture was practically all marble - even the fitted fireplace and mantel - except for the rich leather sofa, which stood tall over near the fire. On the other side of the room, there was also a large marble-top table, which was decorated with a large bowl of blood red apples that stood as somewhat of a centrepiece, surrounded by ranks of leather seats, and a large floor-to-ceiling mirror. All in all, the office was dreadfully neat and orderly. Too neat, Emma thought bitterly.

The Mayor's desk stood at the end of the room, so that it would appear to be the centre of attention to onlookers. Unsurprisingly, the desk was also marble-topped and every single thing on it was organised in a clean and pristine manner. And there, seated in the high-topped black leather chair like a queen, sat the elusive MadameRegal43, and her date from last night; Regina Mills.

"You." Emma spat, furiously storming up to the Mayor's desk. "This whole time, it was you. You played me! You-"

"Miss Swan!" Regina's voice cut through the air, silencing Emma. "I'd prefer to have this talk some other time. Preferably when I'm not working."

"No." Emma sat down, ignoring Regina. "We're doing this now."

Regina sighed, and sat back down in her chair. "Go ahead."

"Did you know who I was the whole time?" Emma asked, looking Regina right in the eye.

The brunette scoffed. "Of course not, how would I? When you first mentioned that your friend had set you up on a blind date, I thought nothing of it. When you mentioned that your date lived in Maine, I suspected, but the notion quickly passed. Did you know it was me?"

"No," Emma answered, truthfully. "I suspected it, once or twice, but I didn't think anything of it."

The room fell silent, neither woman knowing what to say to possibly appease the other.

"Henry's amazing." Emma said, smiling at Regina. "Just as you described him; handsome, intelligent. You must be proud."

"I am. He's a treasure to me, and I love him with all my heart."

"So, do you want to get coffee some time? We need to talk about last night." Emma asked, staring down at her boots.

Regina looked surprised for a moment, before a hot anger boiled inside her. "Are you serious? No Miss Swan, I do not want to get coffee with you! Last night was-"

"Last night was good!" Emma reasoned. "You said yourself that you enjoyed it."

"Yes, well. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Deflated, Emma stood up from her chair and made her way towards the door. "Whatever."

If Regina didn't want her, then fair enough. Emma wouldn't beg for love, she hadn't done so since she was a child, she had learned her lesson. She used to do it as a child, and time and time again she was rejected and let down. And now, Emma was not about to get told that she isn't wanted once again. With that, Emma stomped out of the office.

Regina sighed, and watched Emma leave. She was nursing a headache, was stilling mulling over current events, and had no idea what to do about the Miss Swan Situation. Could her life get any more complicated?

* * *

Emma left Storybrooke the next day, bound for Florida.

When she arrived back home, she turned on the TV collapsed on the couch. Emma watched it for a few hours, before there was a knock at her door. Dragging herself up off the couch and slouching over to the door, Emma opened it to reveal Ruby.

"Hey, Rubes." Emma sighed, going back over towards the couch.

"Hey Em," Ruby echoed, waltzing into the apartment and closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Mmm," Emma groaned, getting comfortable on the couch once again. "Just drowning my sorrows in the best way I can, by watching a buttload of Baywatch."

"Sorrows? What sorrows?"

"Well, to put it simply, my date was a disaster. The restaurant part was great, but then I took her back home and told her my name. She was so mad at me, and I didn't know why. Then, the next day I found out that she was my internet friend!"

"You mean, the one from Tumblr?"

Solemnly, Emma nodded her head. "She rejected me, like twice. I love her Ruby, you know I do. But trust me, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Oh Emma," Ruby sighed, dropping down next to her on the sofa. "This is a mess."

Emma scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"But," Ruby continued, grasping one of Emma's hands in her own. "It's a mess you can fix."

"How?" Came the tired reply.

"If you do really love her, message her. Send her a message over tumblr, tell her that you'd rather forget the date and continue on with what you had before."

"Ruby," Emma faltered. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as eggs is eggs."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Regina sat hard at work on her laptop. She refused to think about anything relating to both Emma or their date, and instead was working relentlessly in order to take her mind off of everything.

Out of sheer habit, Regina logged on to Tumblr. There, she had 4 messages in her inbox, which were all undoubtedly from Emma.

Oh well, might as well check them now that I'm logged in, Regina thought. And then, hesitating for a moment, she opened the messages.

 **YellowBug1983** : Hey. I thought I'd text you, just so you know that I made it home safe.

 **YellowBug1983** : Yeah, so. I hope you're doing alright. How's Henry? He still a little cutie? You know, I'd love to meet him sometime. Oh and I talked to Ruby (the girl who first set me up with you, remember?) and she said that her friend Kathryn helped get you involved. Do you know this Kathryn? Also, please forgive me for sending three separate messages. I'm bored, and extremely tired.

 **YellowBug1983** : Alright, fine. I get it, you're ignoring me so, this is my last message. I know that you have already rejected me, but this is the final time that I'll ask anything if you. I want us to talk, and to work through our differences. I want to get to know you, but as I said before I know when I'm not wanted; so if you don't want me, just say the word and I'll leave.

So, I'm considering going up to maine again next weekend, and I was wondering if you would care to meet me. I'll give you time, to think of it, and if you don't want to I guess that you could just not reply. I was thinking the docks. I passed by it on my run, and it looks breathtaking. If you don't meet me, though, I'll understand and I promise to leave you alone.

Regina sighed. Could she really do this? Should she really do this? She just wasn't dating material, nor did she have the time. And, if she was being honest with herself, her life was currently so busy and bustling that Regina had almost reached her peak.

Hesitantly, Regina began typing a reply to Emma.

 **MadameRegal43** : I do actually know a Kathryn. She's my best friend, and she also happens to be the one who set me up with you. Hmm, it seems that both our trusted friends have been conspiring against us. I'll consider your proposal, I promise. But there is no promise regarding the fact that concerns whether I'll be there or not.

Emma replied to her message almost immediately, and Regina could not help the ghost of a smile that passed her lips.

 **YellowBug1983** : Why yes, oh Madam Mayor, it does indeed seem like our friends have been conspiring against us. I presently thank you, for attempting to enlighten me regarding the fact that concerns our meeting at the docks. Once again, I hope I see you there.

 **MadameRegal43** : Now, Now. This - very, very poor - attempt at formality has me slightly amused. What are you trying to do Emma, appease me? Tease me?

 **YellowBug1983** : If I were you, I'd go with teasing. And by the way, has anyone ever told you that you are far too formal? Yes, it's 'because of your workplace' with you being the Mayor and all, but you're not the Mayor all the time.

 **MadameRegal43** : Well, I'm the Mayor now. And as the Mayor, I have a Council Committee meeting scheduled in 10 minutes, not to mention mountains of paperwork that needs to be done.

 **YellowBug1983** : But it's Saturday! Why the hell are you working on a Saturday?

 **MadameRegal43** : Well, with being the Mayor and all, my work is both constant and never ending. It's like a spiral of decline, meetings, paperwork, depression, and more paperwork.

 **YellowBug1983** : That sounds too boring for me. For anyone, really. Plus, you have a kid to look after. How do you even cope?

 **MadameRegal43** : I ask myself that question everyday, Miss Swan. And it is one that I still do not know the answer to.

 **YellowBug1983** : My god! Enough with the Miss Swan already! We've known each other for over a year, I think we're past that.

 **MadameRegal43** : And I think that you're mistaken. To correct your mistake, we've simply been corresponding for over a year. We have known each other personally for a day. I rest my case.

 **YellowBug1983** : You know, I've always hated politicians.

 **MadameRegal43** : Oh, don't make me laugh. You'd make quite the politician yourself, actually.

 **YellowBug1983** : Seriously? You really think so?

 **MadameRegal43** : I do, really. Though I don't think that you'll be getting into politics anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up.

 **YellowBug1983** : Oh whatever, Regina. Talk later.

 **MadameRegal43** : Right. Goodbye, Emma.

Later that night, Regina openly let her smile decorate her face, this time, as she re-read her and Emma's messages from today. It was then, sitting cross legged on the couch wrapped cozily in a faux fur blanket with her laptop balanced upon her lap, that Regina made her decision.

And so, before retiring to bed, she sent Emma one last message.

Okay.

* * *

As the Saturday of the next weekend came and went, Emma sat on a bench at the docks. She sat there, whilst waiting for Regina, contemplating everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks.

One day, she was in Boston loving a life that consisted of working, sleeping, eating, and watching TV. The next, she was on a road trip driving up to Maine to go on a blind date. The date had been amazing, and that, paired with the fact that her date was a young and beautiful brunette, made it the best date that Emma had ever been on. And the next day, she had found out that her date was actually the mysterious woman she had been talking to online for just over a year.

At that, Emma laughed. She laughed at how much her life changed in such a small amount of time, and how much better it had become.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Regina walking over towards her. "Fancy seeing you here." Emma commented, shifting over on the bench to make room for Regina.

"Well, you did invite me. May I?" Regina replied, gesturing to the bench.

"Of course." Emma answered, watching as Regina sat down beside her.

"Why did you want me here?" Regina asked, shuffling her feet.

"I wanted to apologise to you. I'm sorry."

"For what, dear? If anyone should be apologising it's me. I've been nothing short of a self-centred bitch these last few days. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I found out who you were, it's just...I-I was scared. I thought that you had known, all along, who I was and that you were trying to take advantage of me. I know it's silly, stupid, whatever. It's a kind of panic reflex, I guess."

"My whole life, my mother has taught me that love, any kind of love, was weakness and that people would try to take advantage of me and use me over and over , and for that reason I grew up a wretched, scared woman. On that account, I'm sorry. I've treated you very harshly, and I wish there was a way I could make it up to you." The brunette replied, placing her hand over Emma's.

"I forgive you, Regina. I completely understand why you did what I did."

"Oh, Emma," Regina sighed, a wide smile blossoming on her face.

Regina took a deep breath, before continuing. "The truth is...that I love you. Emma, I've loved you for almost a year now. I know that I'm acting like a melodramatic, lovestruck teenager, and I know that you may not be ready for commitment yet, but-"

Emma silenced Regina with her lips.

For a fleeting moment, time stood still. Regina sat there, frozen, as Emma's soft coral lips moved gently over hers. In the next moment, Regina gained back her conscience and began to reciprocate the kiss. Emma sighed, as Regina opened her mouth and their tongues met. It was heaven and hell all in one, rough sea and calm skies collided as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance.

In that moment, the pair felt something spark inside them. It was like a lion, standing tall and roaring loudly and defiantly, coming to life inside of them both and filling them with a huge sense of belonging and pride. It was a strong feeling of love that washed over them, and encased their hearts within a sheath of something that could only be described as home.

**THE END**


End file.
